


Desire and Fate

by GentleBeast, kingkjdragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Illusions, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Pheromones, Shapeshifting, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleBeast/pseuds/GentleBeast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The self-insert stories did well with Pokemon so we decided to try out this a Young Justice Insert.





	1. Chapter 1

The stadium was packed with shouting fans as the lights revealed a 6 ft male with a strong body, defined abs and pecs in Cheetah print suspenders and tight Gold shorts, an inverted cross on his chest and a guitar in his hands, his eyes opened to reveal their golden color while his brown hair danced.

Next to him stood an equally tall male specimen, his body a masterpiece, complete with finely tanned skin, chiseled abs, and the tightest of asses -- shown off in his skimpy tight leather pants, accented by the translucent fishnet shirt, sculpting out his alluring features. In his hands was an electric guitar, which he quickly forced a magnetic tune out of to grab the crowd's attention.  
The two started their famous rendition of Dueling Banjos on their guitars, that made the fans go crazy.

By the end of it, over fifty bras and panties littered the stage, but that didn't compare to the hundreds of male undergarments -- from briefs to boxers -- that landed across said-stage during the performance, most of which were stained with wet pre or even... cum.  
However, before they could continue the concert the doors slammed open and in walked a masked group of 20 men with guns and full armor.  
"Aw shit..." The leather-wearing one, Kyle, said, annoyed. "This is what we get for doing a concert in Gotham!"  
"Well It looks like we have some naughty boys that need punishing, bet we wrap it up before the big Bat shows up" the shirtless one, Kelly said as he slid his fingers towards the strings of his guitar.

"Kelly, you can't be seriously contemplating taking on all twenty of them!" Kyle shouted, sweat on his brow. He felt... kind of aroused. Damn. He hated when Kelly did this to him during their concerts.  
"Well I don't think this is a robbery" Kelly replied strumming the first few chords to It Ends Tonight.

"Then what is it?" Kyle asked while strumming his guitar along with Kelly's.  
"Look at the guns they are tranq guns so either a kidnapping or human trafficking," Kelly said before singing and using his illusion powers to make everyone freeze.

"Not on my watch," Kyle commented, turning the group of thugs, frozen in place. With a flutter of his eyes, a golden and silver mist washed through the air and sprinkled all over the intruders. His pheromone powers were doing the trick!  
Soon the Assailants moved and stripped of their weapons and clothes as well, Kelly wrapped up the song and smirked over at Kyle "what should we do with them?" he asked.

"Well, they wanted to make slaves out of us. It's only fair we do the same to them. Poetic justice, or something." Kyle smirked, and turned to the thugs, fluttering his pheromone-laced eyelashes once again. "Go down into the audience and offer your entire body to anybody willing..."  
Moving over Kelly pulled Kyle into a kiss and said: "I love when you do that, we will send them to jail but leave the urges" while grinding against his partner.

Kyle returned the affection, moaning into their kisses when suddenly he saw a yellow and red blur racing towards them. "What the...?"  
"Really just when I was about to suck you off," Kelly said with a sigh as he turned to the 4 new arrivals to the concert.

In the blink of an eye, the blur came to a screeching halt, and Kid Flash was standing there in front of them. "What's the problem?!" 

Kyle smirked, "We dealt with it."  
"Actually cutie we do have a problem you could help with," Kelly said moving to drape his arms over Kid Flash's shoulders, with a grin.

"And what's that?" Both Kid Flash and Robin asked simultaneously, the Boy Wonder a little miffed by the sudden contact between his redhead and this new guy.  
"Join in on the fun," Kelly said pushing his crotch against the hero. Aqualad was pulling out a communicator and contacting Batman to get his assistance since it looked like everyone here was being controlled.

"Whoa, dude, we're kind of in public'" Kid Flash began. 

"We'll make it quick," Kyle chuckled, "if you're shy."

Robin fumed, "Back off. Batman will be here any minute now, thanks to Aqualad."  
"Really Kyle, you would think that they think we are the villains," Kelly said with a light laugh while watching the orgy.

"We're making everyone happy, which is probably the kindest thing someone can do." Kyle pointed out, "we're superheroes." 

"You're forcing these people to commit these sexual'" Robin began but was cut off by Kyle.

"Forcing? No. My pheromones only greatly enhance the sexual energy already present in the person's body. With the added bonus of them following my every command..." Kyle smirked, "For example... Superboy." He turned to the clone and fluttered his eyelashes.

Superboy felt his cheeks warm and an ache as his cock grew hard in his tight pants.   
"Besides other than the ones that busted in everyone here is 16 and older so legal and signed a disclaimer when buying their tickets," Kelly said as he rubbed Kid Flash's chest unaware of the internal scream of joy the redhead was giving since he was a huge fan.

"This still isn't right," Robin commented, crossing his arms and turning so his small bulge wouldn't be noticed.  
"Oh is little birdy jealous that he did not get a welcome, also You can come out Bats I see you up there," Kelly said starting in a teasing tone and ending in a serious one.

All of them glanced up to see the Batman skulking up in the rafters, a small frown on his face and a very noticeable erection beneath his suit.  
"Dear me Kyle I think they have no idea about who exactly we are," Kelly said amused as he stared at them only to feel the redhead tense, "other than this cutie"  
"Y-you're Fate & Desire, the legendary overnight-sensation that first came to be only a few months ago..." Kid Flash choked out, the blush across his cheeks redder than his hair.  
"Very good cutie now if you all would either join the party or leave this is a private event," Kelly said staring at Batman who dropped to the ground from the rafters.  
"How did all of this happen?" Batman inquired, "Do you two have metahuman abilities?"  
"What do you think," Kelly said as he turned into Batman.

"Woah..." Robin blushed, turning away quickly.

Kyle smirked, before morphing into the Flash, which had Wally practically drooling. "We're more than your average boy-band, Batsy."  
While Kyle was talking, Kelly slid a hand down to see what Batman was packing and actually gasped in surprise before asking "how do you fit that in these tight pants?"

"Jockstrap," Batman growled.  
"Now now My transformation is so perfect I could take of this mask and find out who you are," Kelly said as he turned back to himself and turned to Kyle saying "I will do a solo while you get them out of our hair" 

Kyle nodded, "Let's go, boys. Backstage -- and our undressing room -- awaits."  
Kelly started up Requiem For a Dream as his solo, while the heroes left the stage with Kyle.

The dressing room was large, with leather seats and a vast assortment of mirrors.  
"Explain now" Batman ordered already impatient from the earlier stunt and hidden threat to his identity.

"We're metahumans, obviously," Kyle stated, smirking, having turned back into his original form. "We both have shapeshifting. But I have pheromone based powers, evident here with poor Superboy, who's still sportin' that unattended to boner..." Kyle winked at the clone, who blushed in response, his hands fidgeting with the denim of his pants. "Kelly -- my partner in crime, so to speak -- has illusion powers."

"What are your plans?" An on edge Batman said as his nose was covered to keep out smells.  
"No plans, really." Kyle smirked, "We go where the wind takes us..."  
Batman just stared at Kyle.

"You two should join our Team!" Kid Flash announced as if it was obviously the best choice.

"What?!" Batman and Robin growled.  
"Does seem like it could be fun," Kelly said walking in and letting Kyle know it was his turn now.

Kyle nodded and left the room.

"So Way I see it you want to keep an eye on us, We only have to do our concerts every few weeks, so we will join your team," Kelly said as dropped his tight leather shorts and moved to the open shower unphased at the audience he had.

"Sweet..." Kid Flash practically moaned out.  
Rinsing off Kelly waited for their decision while getting ready for the showstopper.  
Batman crossed his arm, ignoring the naked boy as best he could. "Fine."  
"Good then come enjoy the show," Kelly said picking up his guitar still naked and leaving the room to join Kyle on stage.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so cool," Wally announced, smiling happily as he led Kyle and Kelly down the halls of the Cave, to their respective rooms. Which just so happen to be directly across from his and Dick's.

"Well cutie we asked for an extra space so we could practice you can come watch at any time our door is always open for cute guys like you," Kelly said with lust in his voice.

 

"Really?" Wally blushed, especially when Kyle blew him an arousing kiss. He had trouble stifling his groan or hiding his erection. Dick crossed his arms, huffing, annoyed. Superboy and Kaldur walked down the hall to greet them.

Superboy blushed and hurried past the two new heroes a tent in his jeans.

 

"Oh great, not him too..." Robin grumbled.

Wrapping his arms around Dick, Kelly said in the form of Wally "come now imagine having triplets of your boyfriend"

 

Kyle smirked and transformed into another Wally. "A dream come true, right?"

Pulling Kyle closer Kelly kissed him while slipping both of their tops off, revealing their chests. "While it is your choice to tease Robin I must advise against killing Wally by way of nosebleed" Kaldur pointed out as he observed the stupid grin on the original's face.

 

Wally put his hands up in self-defense. "Is it so wrong that I find myself hot?"

"Then maybe you would like to join in Handsome" Kelly said taking the form of Kaldur.

 

Dick smirked, "Okay, now it's getting interesting..."

Kaldur blushed as he saw Dick stare at the shirtless version of himself. "Oh so you only want one boyfriend," Kelly said as he started back making out with Kyle.

 

"Well if that's the case," Kyle morphed into Batman. "Better?"

 

Dick swallowed hard. "N-no..." A blush formed on his face.

Turning back to normal Kelly says "you can all come play at any time" before entering their new room.

 

Batman -- Kyle -- nodded, smirking, before morphing back into his original form.

Blushing Kaldur muttered "I may take them up on that offer"

 

Wally nodded, "I'm so in! And so's Rob!"

 

Robin gasped, "Well, if I'm in, then so is Superboy."

Superboy just nodded his head while inside the room Kelly was laying naked on the bed.

 

Kyle smiled, "Great. Follow me into Kelly's new abode..."

Blushing all of the teens entered the room to see Kelly naked and hard.

 

"Yes..." Wally moaned out, not even caring about his blatant erection anymore.

"So who is first?" Kelly asked laying out so all of him could be seen.

 

"Why don't I give these virgin boys a few pointers," Kyle said, stripping in an instant.

"Okay Kyle, Boys strip and take a seat for the show," Kelly said rolling onto his stomach and showing off his ass.

 

One by one, on command, the four boys stripped down their underwear. Wally wore a tight pair of Batman boxer-briefs, while Dick was standing in nothing but a thin pair of Flash briefs. Conner was in Superman boxers, which were decorated in cum stains, and Kaldur wore what would be the equivalent of a thong on the surface world.

"Nice choices boys, I prefer to go commando myself," Kelly said showing off his twitching hole to the boys.

 

Kyle smirked, "It definitely makes things easier for me." He reached out quickly and buried two fingers knuckle-deep into the tight asshole, scissoring it open to reveal to the boys. "Tell me again, Kelly, how many cocks have you had stuffed up in this alluring little hole of yours?"

"Come now Kyle you know I do not keep track" Kelly moaned as he pushed his hips back on the fingers.

 

"An estimate, at least... for the boys... they've gotta know how many they're in competition with for the best fuck..." Kyle smirked, "Right, boys?"

 

All four gave a curt nod, almost drooling at the sight. The tents in their respective undies were quite obvious, with Wally and Conner's already dribbling with pre-cum.

"Uh, lets see I would say 1000" Kelly said as he let his cock twitch.

 

Kyle's ears perked at the hitched throats and low moans that came from all four boys. He pulled out his fingers and started pumping his cock, aligning it with Kelly's hole. "Watch and learn, boys."

Kelly moaned as his hole was filled by Kyle, his back arched revealing his pert nipples.

 

Kyle's hands roamed around to twist and pinch at the taut nipples, moaning as heat engulfed his throbbing member.

In a broken voice, Kelly explained why Kyle was doing each action.

 

The four boys watched and listened intently, holding back stifled moans as they learned.

Panting Kelly asked "who wants to try my mouth first?" while begging for more from Kyle.

 

Kyle began to slam roughly into the tight heat, pivoting in and out with as much strength as he could muster. While Wally sped over and quickly slipped his Batman briefs down his legs and let his eight-inch cock slap Kelly's cheek, hoping to be allowed access to his mouth.

Kelly started sucking while also holding out his hands letting them know they were free to give pleasure as well.

 

Superboy and Kaldur quickly took their spots, moaning loud as their cocks were stroked by the talented hands. Dick stood back, holding back his moans as he watched. 

 

Kyle turned, smirking, "My hole's up for grabs, Boy Wonder..."

Blushing Dick moved and lined his 7-inch cock up and pushed in moaning at the tight hole. Kelly was thinking of the last time he was in this position it was on stage with hundreds watching.

 

All six males moaned and groaned with pleasure as minutes morphed into hours, and didn't stop until the sun rose along the horizon.

Kelly swallowed a load from everyone and by the time the sun rose was covered in cum and exhausted.

 

All of them collapsed onto one another, panting and out and breath. 

 

Wally smiled, "R-remind me to thank Bats for... letting them stay..."

"Or you could thank him now," Kelly said pointing to the door where Batman stood glaring.

 

Dick all but screamed, attempting to hide behind Conner and Kaldur's naked forms. While Wally smirked, "Well, Bats? Want me to thank you?"

 

The man's glare turned to the redhead. He breathed deeply, before pressing a button on his utility belt. In the blink of an eye, the crotch of the man's suit opened up, and a hard, thick, dripping thirteen-inch cock flew free. "Get over here," the growled, "now."


	3. Chapter 3

Wally could barely breathe as he heard Batman's command; Batman's order. 

His cock stiffened instantly, and he sped over as fast as he could, and was now on his knees, eyes begging as he tepidly touched the cock head of the Batman, of Bruce Wayne himself.

He could hear Robin's -- Dick's -- voice catch, a spark of jealousy igniting in the Boy Wonder as his best friend, his boyfriend, sat at his knees, inches away from the man-meat that's remained tucked away behind kevlar this entire time.

"I think we should all thank him," Kelly said pulling Dick so that he was next to Wally and standing up to make out with Batman.  
Wally smirked to Dick, "You do the honors, Rob."  
Kyle watched from afar, his arms wrapped around Conner and Kaldur's shoulders.  
Kelly smirked as he saw Kyle stay back but moaned when Bruce started exploring his mouth.

Robin hesitantly gave a firm squeeze Batman's length, almost moaning on the spot just from the skin-on-skin contact. He'd still been naked from the night before, with only his cum-stained sunglasses perched on his nose.  
Reaching down Kelly spread his cheeks and let some of the cum drip down onto Batman's cock.

Robin and Kid Flash moaned loudly at the sight, their tongues now dancing across Batman's length, licking up the fallen spunk and Batman's own pre.  
Bruce moaned and let the boys pleasure him as he mapped out the mouth of the male kissing him.

Kyle watched in awe, almost forgetting about Kaldur and Conner, who both watched with jealous looks on their faces. "Aww..." Kyle purred, as he morphed into Batman, "Don't worry, you both can have your fun, too." He let his cock drop down in the same manner the original Batman's did, and the two boys went nuts.  
Kelly broke the Kiss panting for air when he gasped as his Illusion power showed him something it showed Batman with a woman and later a baby being grown, so he blurted out "You have a son"

Everyone and everything came to a sudden stop. 

Batman frowned. "Yes. Robin," he gestured to Robin, who's mouth was paused, slick with his father's pre. "He's my adopted son."  
"No I don't know how but my powers showed me you with a woman and her later taking a fertilized egg out to grow in a test tube," Kelly said confused at the new power he was exhibiting.

"Did the woman look like this?" Batman growled out, a hologram of Talia al Ghul emerging from his gauntlet.  
"Yes, that is her" Kelly said before his eyes rolled back and he fainted as his powers settled in and accepted the new one.

Batman quickly caught Kelly and set him softly on the ground. "I need to go," he stated, slipping his dripping hard-on back in his suit before walking out of the room in a huff.  
Robin looked on in confusion and asked: "Okay what just happened?"

Wally shrugged, "I believe you have a brother, Rob."  
Sending a glare to his boyfriend Dick turned to Kyle for an explanation of the mysterious power.

Kyle swallowed sharply. "You see Kelly and I kind of get new powers as we go on. And since he just got one, chances are I'm not far behind. Sometimes it takes a few minutes, sometimes it takes a few days. This time, his new power told him the Big Bad Bats has a son. Go figure."  
A groan came from Kelly as he slowly sat up muttering "Info Gatherer is a pain to have"

Robin gripped him by the shoulders, "Tell. Me. Everything. You. Saw."  
So Kelly proceeded to tell the team about Damian's life with his mother and it was not pretty.  
Soon after, Kyle, Kelly, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Superboy were following the Bat-Jet with Kyle and Kelly's own private jet to what could only be assumed was the League of Assassin's base of operations.  
Kelly knew Bruce was not thinking rationally so he talked it over and they planned out how to aid Bruce.  
Kelly and Kyle worked together quickly to bring every Assassin to their knees, fondling their crotches as they fell to the boys' lust.  
Smirking Kelly left them incapacitated and moved with the team to see a 12-year-old boy holding a sword to Bruce's neck.

"Hey!" Robin yelled, "Back off, twerp!"  
"Really this twerp needs a nice spanking Kyle," Kelly said seeing that the only others in the room were Talia and Ra's Al Ghoul.

Kyle nodded, "Let's do this!"  
"Guys you take Damian, Kyle you want the bitch or the geezer," Kelly said as he got ready to fight.  
"The bitch," Kyle replied. 

While Kid Flash, Robin, Superboy, and Aqualad all went after the little pint-sized demon brat.  
Kelly moved to engage the famed Demon's head, trading blow for blow.  
While Kyle and Talia fought, both seemingly evenly matched.  
It took all of the team to subdue Damian and evacuate him and Bruce before Kelly yelled to Kyle "Think we should take the gloves off?"  
"Yeah!" Kyle responded, smirking.  
In a flash, Kelly copied the powers of Superman and laid Ra's out with a punch that shattered his Jaw and broke three ribs.

While Kyle morphed into Black Canary, easily taking Talia in their duel, before using Canary's signature Canary Cry to launch the woman into a brick wall, rendering her unconscious.

"let's get out of here," Kelly said scooping Kyle up and taking flight


	4. Chapter 4

Escaping the League of Assassins hadn't been easy, but they managed to make it back to the Cave safely. Damian had been injected with something to force him to sleep, so he wouldn't become a problem in the jet. He was still sound asleep in Batman's arms as they made their way to the living room, where he gently laid his son on the green couch.  
"you know he is going to try and kill us when he wakes up" Kelly commented as he sat down on the other couch.

"Or try and leave and go back to his bat-shit crazy mother and grandfather," Kyle stated, "No offense, Batman." 

Batman sighed, staring at his son; his flesh and blood.  
Eyes gaining a far off look Kelly jumped away from Kyle and screamed: "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

They all turned to him, alert.  
"Kyle is about to gain a new power and we do not want it to be used on someone" Kelly explained as he stood.

Kyle glanced around, "W-what kind of power is--"  
"Rewrite a counter to Memory View He can change the memories of anyone he touches if he wishes to" Kelly explained to the group and he could see the idea as it popped into Batman's head.  
Kyle blacked out briefly, before jumping up. "Woah..."

Batman stood up and walked over to him, "I want you to use your new powers on Damian."  
Kelly thought about giving a warning but decided to let Batman have his wish but he reached over and tapped Damian first making a copy of his memories so that they could be fixed later.

"What do you want me to do?" Kyle asked.

"Make him forgot about the League of Assassins," Batman stated. "Rewrite his memories to make him think I raised him his entire life. That he never met anyone on his maternal side. That Dick here is his older brother. You can use my mind and memories to fill in the blanks about our home and whatnot." 

Kyle nodded, tapping Batman's forehead to retrieve his memories, before stepping over to Damian and tapping his fingers to his temples. "This may take a minute," he said.  
While Kyle did it Kelly saw the gleam of lust in his eyes as he saw all of Bruce's memories and lost focus for a second.

Kyle soon took his fingers off of Damian's temples and smiled up at them. "When he wakes up, he'll really be your son, Bru-- ah, um, Batman."  
Damian opened up his eyes with a groan and clawed at his clothes trying to rip them off.

Robin's eyes widened, "What's he doing?!"

Batman reached down and gripped Damian by the shoulders, "Son, you're okay! You're with me!"  
Kelly could not help but laugh at the stripping boy and the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"What's happening?" Batman and Robin yelled.  
"Well to but it simple lust does not mix with memories very well," Kelly said moving to help Damian strip naked.

Kyle nodded, somewhat following along.  
Damian calmed down and hugged Kelly saying "Thank you Big Bro Kelly" as his little ass drew the eyes of the others.

"I'm still lost," Kid Flash stated.  
"The moment Kyle let lust enter his mind while rewriting memories made all of them become filtered through lust" Kelly explained reaching down to help Damian pull his cock out.

Kyle blushed, "Uh, whoops?"

Batman growled, "Fix it. Now."  
"well if you want a vegetable for a son you could do that" Kelly said moaning as Damian sucked on the hard cock.

"Explain," Batman growled. "And stop letting my son suck your dick."  
"The brain has to adjust to the memories or it will break and no memories can be written period," Kelly said as he slowly face fucked the boy.

"It's not that bad," Dick stated, "I mean, at least he's of good use to us like this," he gestured to his brother's state, naked and sucking their friend's cock.  
Batman had to admit: the sight of his son sucking cock was turning him on underneath his bat suit.  
Kelly moaned and shot a load of thick cum down Damian's throat, praising him for being a good boy, before moving to finish making the fixes to the copy of the boy's original memories.

"What are you doing now?" Batman asked.  
"Working on fixing the copy I made of his original memories," Kelly said as Damian had moved to glomp Dick shaking his naked ass.  
Batman frowned, "What do you mean 'fix'?"  
"I am making it so he has memories of you raising him without all the lust unless you want me to keep him a bit of a slut for Daddy's dick" Kelly shot back even as Damian was begging Dick to fuck him.

Batman crossed his arms and glanced back at Damian. "Dick, what do you think?"

Dick couldn't keep his new brother's hands off of him, as they desperately tried to remove his belt or yank down his pants. "I think this brat needs a collar!"  
"Well you all have to keep him busy for a day" Kelly said tossing a collar to Dick as he went back to work.

Dick quickly got the collar around Damian's neck and hooked him to the leg of the couch with the leash, allowing him only a few feet to move around.  
Damian started to whimper with tears welling up in his eyes, his mind confused at why his brother was being mean.

"What should I do?" Dick asked, glancing around.  
"Ask Kyle he has all of Damian's new memories," Kelly said leaving the room.

"So, um," Kyle blushed a little. "He likes it best doggy-style when you fuck him. He likes being called dirty names." He turned to Batman, "You and this Superman are quite kinky, you know. Where do you think he 'learned' it from?"

Kid Flash's eyes widened, "Woah. Hot."

Superboy's cheeks reddened.  
Damian was sitting with tears in his eyes and called out "Daddy"  
Batman sighed, "Robin, just... let him suck you..."  
Superboy blushed as he could feel his own cock hardening and threatening to rip his pants.

"Can't someone else?" Dick asked, "I mean... he's my little brother..."  
Kaldur gave a light push to Superboy and made him stumble forward.

They all turned to him.  
Stuttering he explained that he was willing to let Damian suck him if someone else fucked him.

"I'll fuck him!" Kid Flash said, "don't worry, Rob, I'll loosin' him up for you."  
Damian perked up and smiled brightly.


End file.
